Let's Dance
by raichy
Summary: In an attempt to avoid failing gym or having to rely on the school bus as a form of transport Bella and Edward find themselves in an less than desirable situation. Rating for language and lemons. Disclaimer- Characters are S Meyer's not mine!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Bella's POV**

"Alice," I heard myself say, drawing my best friends attention away from the mirror in her locker and her flawless lip gloss application for a brief moment.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What are the chances of you stabbing me with your nail file in the next..." I trailed off and theatrically looked at my watch. "...Seven minutes?" I finished.

In reply she just smiled at me and went back to her mirror and make-up.

"It won't be that bad," she eventually said in what she must have assumed was a comforting tone, and anyone but me would probably have bought it. I knew she just liked to see me suffer.

"You're just looking forward to me making a fool of myself again," I grumbled and leaned my forehead against the cool metal of my closed locker.

"Look," said Alice, slamming her locker door suddenly and making me jump. "You need to think positive. If you go in thinking you're gonna screw up, then it's bound to happen. Your head is your own worst enemy Bella."

"Yeah well it's not _my_ head I'm worried about," I mumbled quietly as she threaded her arm through mine and practically frog marched me to gym class.

**Edwards POV**

"C'mon man," I told Emmett, getting up from my usual seat in the cafeteria.

"What?" he asked me through a mouth full of food.

"If you think I'm gonna put up with that algebra shit today then you're stupider than you look," I told him as he shovelled more of what I thought may have been cake of some sort. Most of the cafeteria food was unidentifiable.

"Well, as much as I appreciate that insult, I won't be joining you today," he informed me with a lopsided grin.

"What?" I half yelled. I was more than slightly shocked. We always ditched together. That way, the one who went to class didn't get asked awkward questions about why the other one wasn't there.

"I have to turn up for class this week. Coach say's less than perfect attendance will mean being benched of Friday's game and the scouts are coming," he told me, serious for a moment. "Plus Rosalie's in that class, I spend the whole ninety minutes just hoping she'll drop a pencil on the floor," he added, seriousness lost in an instant. "One of these days those hopes will be realised."

I groaned weighing up my options. I could ditch alone but I'd be bored senseless. Or I could go to class and be bored senseless. I didn't see the point of even taking that class. I could pass by turning up once a month to take the test, which is basically what I did.

"Whatever man," I said nonchalantly in Emmett's direction before pushing back my chair and heading for the parking lot and my car. I could waste the next hour and a half listening to music.

**Bella's POV**

"I'm really sorry Bella, but I just can't pass you. You put in the effort but there's been no improvement in any of your skills this semester," Coach Clapp told me what I already knew with a sympathetic smile.

"There has to be something I can do. I'll do anything," I pleaded. I couldn't fail gym. That would wreck my GPA months before college applications went out.

I must have said something that triggered something for Coach C because she smiled, which is a rare occurrence. The effect it had on her was quite startling. She looked calm, approachable... human.

"I suppose there is something I do need help with and I could give you extra credit for it. Depending on how well you do I could raise your grade to a C or even a B." Coach told me.

"That sounds perfect," I said grateful for anything that meant my GPA would be unharmed and I wouldn't have to take gym next semester.

"Good, you'll be needed in the gym at four thirty today for about an hour. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, wanting to go now and change out of my sweaty gym clothes.

"Then I'll see you later Bella," she said and headed off in the direction of her office and I walked in the direction of the changing room, itching to tell Alice of my good fortune.

**Edwards POV**

I had been in my car for almost two hours. I had decided that Spanish would be a waste of my time as well and remained in my car well past the end of Algebra. Unfortunately I hadn't had the foresight to park my car further from the main school building and happened to be playing music, rather loudly, with the windows down at the exact time that Coach Clapp was walking from the gym to the faculty office.

Of course, the old shrew wouldn't just mind her own business; she had to come over to investigate.

"Mr Cullen, don't you have a class you should be in?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes Coach." I said in a monotone voice, turning off the CD and grabbing my keys. I would gladly take mind numbness over an extended conversation with this woman any day of the week.

"Well, Mr Cullen. I hope you'll be getting to it now and I'll make sure you receive your detention slip later today along with a phone call to your parents. I happen to know you're on the 'to watch' list for truanting.

Now she had my full attention. Detention I could handle but informing my parents. That could absolutely NOT happen. They had told me in no uncertain terms that one more misdemeanour at school and I could kiss my car goodbye for a month and I was not getting on the bus.

"Come on coach, there has to be some way we can settle this without getting my parents involved," I said trying, in what I honestly thought was a useless attempt, to convince her to be reasonable.

I swear it was like a fucking light bulb went on over the top of her head. Like in a cartoon or something. If that expression hadn't been followed by the creepiest smile I'd ever seen I might have actually found it funny.

"Actually there is something you can do. I have something I need some help with if you think you're up for the job," she told me

"What's the job?" I asked; suddenly weary of the offer she was making.

"Turn up at the gym at four thirty today to find out. If you don't show, I'll be on the phone to your parents first thing tomorrow morning. Now off to class before I change my mind," she barked at me.

I didn't need telling twice. I had no idea what her mysterious task was but it couldn't be any worse than taking the flee ridden school bus for a month. Could it?

**Coach Clapp POV**

I am a freaking genius. Seriously! Move over Einstein there's a new girl in town.

The morning had started terribly. I had received a call from the board running the sectionals for the High School Ballroom Dancing competition telling me that unless I had a third couple to enter in the competition I was wasting my time because we couldn't enter.

I had resolved to tell Katie and Garret and Tanya and Jasper that unless they knew of a willing and able couple to enter then they weren't going to be able to enter the competition tonight at practice. But then, by some twist of fate, two students had needed a little help from me and I needed a little help from them.

They didn't have to be brilliant dancer's, and in Bella Swan's case that was a given. They just had to be able to stand upright, wear acceptable costumes and smile. Then we could enter the competition, Bella would pass Gym, Cullen's parents would be oblivious to his truancy and everyone was a winner.

**So you didn't have to wait long did you? I hadn't planned to start another story so soon but boredom being what it is this worked its way onto my laptop. It's going to be a pretty short story, I have a longer one in the works as well as a sequel to Parent Teacher Meetings though. As always let me know what you think...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- They belong to Stephanie not me.**

**Thank you to those few of you who reviewed the first chapter- you made me smile!**

Chapter One- You've got to be kidding me!

**Bella's POV**

"Alice," I whined. "Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come with me to see what form of torture passes for extra credit in gym?" I asked for the third time in the last half an hour.

"Bella, You Know nothing would please me more but I have a home ec assignment I'm working on right now and unless you want to help me with the sewing you're on your own," she told me.

"And you call yourself a best friend," I scoffed grumpily.

She smiled. "How about you call me when you're done and we'll have ice-cream at Ted's?" she offered. Part of me still wanted to be mad at her, at least for a little while. But I loved the home made ice-cream at Ted's diner. I caved.

"OK. But only because I love you," I said.

She hugged me and gave me a sincere "good luck" before practically skipping across the parking lot to her car, leaving me alone in the drizzle to make my way to the gym.

As I walked across the school grounds I thought of what my extra-credit assignment might be. I hoped it wouldn't be too strenuous. Or require a lot of hand-eye co-ordination. But, I reasoned, Coach Clapp knew my capabilities and surely she wouldn't ask me to do something too outside the realm of possibility. It was with this more positive thought that I pushed the door to the gym open.

**Edwards POV**

I bid my friends farewell at four twenty that afternoon agreeing to go to Emmett's at some point that evening because he claimed he 'needed' a rematch at some game or other, I wasn't really paying attention.

As I made my way through the maze of buildings that made up forks High School I realised I was effectively following someone, someone familiar. Chestnut hair, just past her shoulders, orange backpack, tripping over her own feet; I didn't need to see her face to know it was Bella Swan.

Bella had sat next to me in every biology lesson since she had moved here just over a year ago. She was nice enough and easy to work with on tasks that required it and she was nice to look at especially when she blushed, which was often. But beyond that I didn't really know much about her. I wondered why she was headed to the gym at this time of day. Maybe she forgot something.

"Ah, Bella, right on time," I heard Coach C say as I entered the large, slightly echo-y room, "and Edward, wonderful. We can get started."

There were four other students in the room beside myself and Bella. I recognised all of them.

There was Jasper, a tall blond who was in a few of my classes. He was a decent musician too. We'd jammed together a few times in the past and I'd actually been thinking about seeking him out to ask if he wanted to set something up soon. I could find decent guitarists and drummers no problem but a guy who could rock the sax like he could was rare, especially in this town. He seemed to specialise in less traditional instruments. As far as I knew he also played the harp, the bagpipes and an accordion.

Next to him stood Tanya, an admittedly stunning strawberry blond girl in the year below. I'd dated her for a while last year but her intentions dwindled when it became clear I wasn't going to sleep with her, at least not soon. I wasn't ready to get into a physical relationship with anyone. Don't get me wrong I was a seventeen year old guy and like every other one on the planet I had urges. My hormones do a number on me like every other teenager but luckily my bigger head is in control most of the time. I want to wait until I've found the right girl. I don't want to regret something that can only be done once.

Kate and Garrett were the other two students. I knew very little about them. Kate and I had been partnered for a Spanish assignment during freshman year so I knew she was agreeable, clever and quick with a witty comeback, though people could change a lot in three years. Garrett was on the soccer team so what I knew of him was mostly gossip and I knew better than to believe the gossip in this place. After all, a large portion of it was about me.

Many of the rumours about me were completely harmless and totally fictitious. Many of my fellow students, for example, believed that I was gay. My limited relationship history gave them reason to believe that I was not interested in women and in fact harboured sexual feelings towards other men. This was _not_ the case, and why other found it an interesting topic in the first place I will never understand.

Another popular rumour making the rounds was that I was some sort of academic cheat. My high test scores and early acceptance to an Ivy League school drew attention. The other student no doubt felt jealous and possibly inadequate. I wasn't trying to be conceited but they were achievement I should be proud of. But I could understand the other student's motivation for assuming I was cheating rather than earning my achievement through studying and persistence. So even though this rumour held no more truth than the questionability of my sexuality it was easier to endure.

Of course in comparison, there was the one rumour, just the one, that resurfaces every so often, when no-one else had fallen pregnant, or had a failed haircut or botched cosmetic surgery. And whilst the rumour was never one hundred percent accurate it always had a hint of truth in it. And I was terrified that someone would find out just what had made the parents of a talented, gifted and over-achieving son leave him at an adoption centre at the age of twelve.

I must have done something terrible. I know that. Why else would my mother have left me? It didn't make any sense. But I didn't remember doing anything wrong. At the age of twelve all I did was play piano and go to school. Like all kids I occasionally sneaked a cookie or stayed up past my bedtime. But those are hardly offences worth abandoning your only child over. I must have done something so terrible that I have blocked it out of my memory. What other explanation was there?

Coach C brought me out of my thoughts and the scary, unsettling place they had taken me to.

"Basically, these four," she nodded her head in the direction of Jasper, Tanya, Kate and Garrett, "are entered in a ballroom dancing competition in a month's time."

Jasper...danced. Well damn! I could see why he kept that quiet. I could dance too but not unless I had to.

"Only problem is that they can't enter without one more couple from this school." Coach said turning to look at me and Bella. Surely she couldn't be suggesting what I think she's suggesting... can she?

**Bella's POV**

Coach C was looking at me like she was waiting for me to put two and two together. Only problem was I keep coming up with five. She wants me to enter a dance competition! Is she freaking kidding me! I can find ways to injure myself when I'm motionless and she wants me to dance in front of people. She must be really desperate.

"You don't have to do much," she said taking in my horri8fied expression. "Just show up in appropriate clothes and move around in something resembling a waltz, smile at the judges and you'll be fine."

I just stared at her. Utterly con fused. Then Edward spoke.

"I can waltz" he said.

"Good then maybe it won't be a complete disaster," coach replied.

"Don't tell me you're seriously considering this?" I asked Edward.

"I don't have much of a choice," he replied. "Right, Coach?"

Coach just smiled.

"I'll make a fool out of myself," I complained.

"But you'll pass gym." Coach countered and her smile widened. She knew she had me. My entire college career rested on me learning to waltz.

Fuck!

"Right Edward, let's see what you've got," Coach said. "Kate can you partner him for a minute. Kate stepped forward and took her place in front of him. She smiled and put her left hand on his shoulder and placed her right hand in his left. Coach took a small remote from it and pressed a button. Some sweet classical music floated out from the speakers and Edward and Kate started to move.

It was beautiful to watch, completely captivating. Edward was so sure of his movements as he led her around the floor of the gym and Kate was so graceful as she followed his lead effortlessly. I would never be able to do that. I watched as Edward lifted Kate in a complicated looking lift and spun her around.

For just a moment I was envious. Not because Kate was dancing with Edward, I was sure I was going to get to do that soon, it's not like I had much choice. No, I was jealous because I would never look as graceful as her. I was about as elegant as an elephant.

I watched Edward effortlessly return Kate to her feet, spin her once and the dip her as the music slowed to a stop.

"Wow!" I heard Jasper say complimentarily. "Cullen's got game."

"That's one way of putting it." Coach answered. "Where did you learn to dance like that Edward?" she asked.

"My adoptive mother needs to attend social functions a lot but my adoptive dad works nights at the hospital most of the time so I go with her. After the first few were excruciatingly dull I learned to dance so I'd have something to do."

Edward was adopted. Who knew? I've sat next to the guy for four hours a week for the last year and I didn't even know he was adopted.

"Well I'm going to leave Bella in your very capable hands Edward and we'll talk on Friday about your progress, four thirty." Coach C said and then went to talk to Jasper and Tanya about their salsa number.

"So when do you want to start practicing?" Edward asked me.

"You're totally serious aren't you?" I asked him.

"As a heart attack," was his reply.

My only response was a groan of frustration and hopelessness.

"Oh, c'mon," he said. Then he flashed me a small crooked smile. "I promise it won't be as bad as you think. You might even have fun."

"You promise?" I asked, slightly breathless now from that smile and the endearing expression he was wearing.

"Absolutely," he said and rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"Well how about tomorrow?" I asked him, "after school."

"No problem. Do you want to do it here or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else would be better. Less people to witness," I reasoned

"Well we could go to my place I guess. My parents are both out late most days."

"That's good," I told him and it was. It was one thing for Dr Cullen to treat my injuries; it would be another entirely for him to see one of the accidents that caused them.

"Okay, so I'll meet you in the parking lot after last class tomorrow," He told me.

"Yep," I said and then he flashed me another dazzling smile before walking away.

I had learnt three things about Edward today. One, he could dance. Two, he was adopted. And Three, he had a magical, dazzling smile that could make do almost anything, including agree to dance.

**Later at Teds Diner (still Bella's POV)**

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha"

Alice almost fell out of her seat laughing when I told her.

"Haaaaaaahahahahahahahaha"

When you're quite finished," I said more than a little annoyed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh, Bella I'm sorry. It's just I tried to imagine you in a ball gown and heels and it tickled me," she apologized.

"You're forgiven," I told her. "But only because the ice-cream is here," I finished as two bowls were placed in front of us.

After we had both finished the delicious sugary treat I decided to share the best part with Alice.

"I think I'm attracted to him," I said quickly like ripping off a band-aid.

"Oh, my wittle Bella's growing up," Alice crooned, pinching my check.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"But that's perfect all these practice sessions where you'll be pressed up against him and looking into his eyes." Alice said dreamily.

"Don't start!" I snapped.

"Don't tell me you're not a little bit hoping that something will happen."

"Hoping- sure. Expecting-definitely not."

**Edwards POV**

"So you're gonna get dressed up and dance?" Emmett asked me.

"It's to avoid taking the bus," I told him. "And it's nothing different to what I do at Esme's fancy parties. Plus Bella's a lot nicer than the middle aged women I usually dance with at those things."

"Oh really? Nicer, like Eddie want to kiss the pretty girl?" he asked.

I blushed. "Don't call me that!"

"Oh my god! You do, don't you? Well, good luck with that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Dude, she's the daughter of the chief of police. You'll be lucky to get within a foot of her without getting shot."

I hadn't thought of that.

**So what do you think? Please review -I love hearing all your comments. Next chapter will have the first dance lesson. Keep Smiling- Raichy x**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- That Friday Feeling

**Bella's POV**

The next day when I woke up I had all but forgotten the event facing me that afternoon. It was a Friday and even the gloomy drizzle visible through my bedroom window wasn't enough to dampen my good mood. Like the rest of the teens in America I wasn't immune to the Friday feeling and was eagerly anticipating the weekend.

Not that my weekends were ever particularly exciting. They usually consisted of me sleeping until ten AM, laundry, homework, cooking and then reading whatever novel had captured my attention that week, unless Alice had planned something...

I had learnt long ago (about two months after I had moved here) to put up with Alice's plans, which included numerous shopping expeditions. In return she had learnt to deal with my attitude to shopping. As a compromise I agreed to at least look at clothes if she let us go into a book and music store along the way. Also, a stop for coffee was a necessity. I needed the caffeine to keep up with her and I always ordered decaf for her in a vain attempt to calm her.

I detangled myself from my purple comforter and stretched determined to start the day off well lest it end in disaster. I pushed the play button on my i-pod dock and gathered my things for a shower.

After a short but effective shower I returned to my room. I managed to find a pair of almost wrinkle-free jeans and a top that could be considered 'passable' without ironing and dressed as I sang along to U2.

Alice was waiting for me outside school, like most days, next to her extravagant Porsche. Well maybe not extravagant. Quite a few students had expensive, showy cars. But putting the shiny, canary coloured car next to my faded, rusty truck made me feel strange. I loved my truck but seeing it next to cars like Alice's I suddenly wasn't sure if I did indeed need to update my mode of transportation like everyone kept telling me.

Morning classes were easy enough, no major problems or incidents, unless you count me almost face-planting in English when I almost tripped over someone's bag strap.

I saw Edward at lunch. He was talking to Jasper at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. I didn't know they were friends. Or were they bonding over their newly found shared interest in ballroom dancing? I snorted.

Alice looked at me and followed my line of vision.

"When did they start hanging out?" she asked me.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Jasper was at the gym last night, he dances," I told her.

"Damn, that's hot!" was her reply that came with a matching smile.

I chuckled at her for a minute.

"So, this weekend," she began, her attention returning to me, "shopping in Port Angeles?"

"Do we have to?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course, if you're really going to do this thing you're going to have to look the part. So we have to get you a dress, shoes and accessories."

Whilst I hated the thought of wearing a dress and I knew heels and me were a bad combination I also understood that I would stand a much lower possibility of embarrassing myself if I at least looked the part.

"Okay," I sighed. Luckily, before she could go into detail on which stores we would try and what budget we would attempt to stick to, the bell rang and I left to go to biology.

When I got to the lab room Edward was already there, sat in his usual seat right next to mine. Apparently he figured that our new dance partnership didn't need to cross over into other subjects. He simply mumbled "hi" to me then proceeded to ignore me for the remainder of the hour. At the end of class he seemed to remember me suddenly as he smiled at me and said "I'll see you later," before disappearing to his last class. Puzzled I got up and followed him through the door, heading to the library for study hall.

**Edward's POV**

Friday morning I woke from a vivid dream about Bella Swan. We'd been dancing together, but not the standard waltz I would be attempting to teach her, we were dancing the tango. Sultry and sexy, one of the most passionate dances that existed, it was the closest you could get to sex with your clothes on. It showed exactly why dancing was a form of foreplay in many cultures. I was dancing like this with Bella in my dream. Her chest was pressed tightly against mine and I could feel every breath as it entered and left her body. I could smell her perfume and a hint of her natural scent as she allowed me to lead her around the floor in an undefined but sensual pattern.

As I awoke I tried desperately but in vain to hold on to her, to continue the pleasure of feeling her silky skin and smelling the intoxicating scent that radiated from her. Getting out of bed I realised a shower was necessary. A cold one.

I looked forward to the day ahead of me. Not because of school though. All of my classes were usually dull but the prospect of them today filled me with near unbearable feeling of monotony. Not only because I already knew most of the information the teachers spent the hours trying to shove down my neck but because in contrast to the way I would be spending my late afternoon the few pieces of new information I may gain dwindled significantly in value.

I would be alone with Bella. New found object of my affections and lust fuelled dreams. I would have her in my house and in my arms for an hour or two at least. I could get to know her, beyond the bare basics that I knew already. Although when I thought on it, the bare basics were much more than I had thought they were.

I knew she had moved here from Phoenix to be near her dad, who was the chief of police in town. I knew that she was sad when it rained. I knew what she looked like when she solved a problem in class. I knew the exact shade of red her face would turn when she was embarrassed about something, which was often. I knew who her friends were and I knew the people I had had seen her go out of her way to avoid. I also knew she was brilliantly intelligent and that she liked books, mainly classics, I had seen them with her other books on numerous occasions: Hardy, Hemmingway, Twain, Austen, Kerouac, Bronte and Shakespeare. I also knew some of the music she liked, hearing faint tunes from her I pod earphones every now and then, and knew many of her favourites overlapped with mine.

So all in all I probably knew quite a lot about her. I liked to think of myself as an observant person and maybe some of my observations would pay off tonight. I was hoping that it wouldn't be too awkward. Hopefully I could keep the conversation between us going. We were going to have to be comfortable around each other to have any hope of pulling this dancing thing off. I had total confidence about that however. I totally thought it was possible for me to teach Bella to waltz.

Maybe I was over-estimating my teaching skills. After all, I had seen Bella walk. But last summer I spent two months tutoring some of Seattle's most troubled kids to play piano and If I could manage to get them playing Beethoven that well, with all the crap going on in their heads, getting Bella's feet to work should be a piece of chocolate covered cake, chocolate like her eyes, her eyes that I want to see light up with joy at her accomplishment. Like when she finally understood something in biology class. I wanted to be the one who made that smile, that light, possible. I was going to teach her how to dance and she was going to blow everyone away. If it was the last thing I did.

I didn't see her properly all morning. I caught glimpses of her in the hallways but no more than that. I saw her at lunch though. With nowhere but the cafeteria to go to eat whatever they were passing off as food I saw her sat with the little dark-haired girl, Alice, from my Spanish class.

I sought out Jasper during lunch. Seeing him yesterday had really triggered something in me and I was eager to set up some jam time with him for this weekend. He seemed eager to do the same when I suggested the idea and agreed to come by my place on Saturday. During our exchange I couldn't help but glance towards where Bella sat, every so often. It was like she was a sort of drug for my eyes and every so often they needed a hit of her. And the longer I took to look the more I wanted to. Jasper couldn't help but notice my preoccupation and followed the direction of my eyes.

"I'm sorry about that man." Jasper told me. I raised my eyebrows in question. _What on earth was he sorry for?_ "You having to dance with the Swan girl," he said by way of explanation. "You don't have to be her best friend to know she isn't exactly co-ordinated. Teaching her would be a nightmare. Not to mention the damage she may do to your toes," he elaborated.

"It'll be worth it," I said before I even realised what I was saying.

"Really?" he said, humour evident in his voice. "You and swan?" his tone was thoughtful now.

"What?" I asked knowing there was an errant thought there somewhere he was dying to share.

"No, I can see it, you and her. I think it would be a good match," he told me.

"You do?" I asked still unsure myself. "Emmett seems to think I'm nuts," I added as though Emmett's judgement on the matter was gospel.

"No offense to Emmett, I know he's your friend and all but I'm not entirely sure he hasn't taken one hit to the head too many on the field, if you know what I mean," He chuckled. I laughed along with him. "Besides not that I know the Swan girl well, or at all really, but you seem to complement each other." I looked at him questioningly.

"You're both quiet and shy and you both seem to do better one-on-one with others. I never see her in big groups, just as you yourself only seek out the company of one or two people at a time and your both book worms and classical music lovers."

"How do you know about her taste in music?" I asked, puzzled to how he knew as much as he did when he claimed he didn't know her well.

"I work in the library and she checked out several classical CD's a few months ago. Plus I spent a while watching her friend, Alice, and you learn things when you observe someone that much." As he said this his eyes slid past Bella and onto her friend. A slightly wistful expression took over his features.

"You stalker!" I teased.

He groaned and shook his head before burying it in his hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me," he confessed. "Why I can't just go up to her and talk to her? It should be easy. And not to be cocky but I have a pretty high IQ. Talking to her without making a fool of myself should be a doddle. But the mere thought of doing that makes my throat seize up and my palms sweat and my brain forgets how to function. Not surprising since most of the blood in my body rushes to another part of my anatomy whenever she's too close," He joked, I chuckled along with him.

"Well good luck with that," I told him. "See you Saturday."

"Sure. Hey, what I told you, it's just between us right?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Of course, I won't even tell Emmett." I promised.

"Good, he's the biggest gossip queen in this place," he said. I nodded in confirmation, He'd got a point.

On my way to biology I reflected on how easy it had been talking to Jasper. It was easy to be open with him. I liked Emmett and he was a lot of fun to be around but our conversations never took on a serious tone like that conversation with Jasper had. I made a mental note to invite Jasper to the next game night that Emmett and I had. I had no idea if Jasper played rock band or halo but it couldn't hurt to invite him and Emmett would probably appreciate the company of someone other than me and his mentally challenged jock buddies.

Jasper's explanation of how his mental capacity shrank around Alice became much easier for me to understand during the next hour. Bella came into the room and her very presence brought back the memory of the dream I had awoken from that morning and damn! If I had to get out of my seat at all this lesson then I was royally screwed.

I managed to mumble a fairly pathetic "hi" to her before my brain stopped processing all the other witty intelligent things I wanted to say. I couldn't even distract myself from her by paying attention to the teacher because once again he was covering information I already knew, so all my attention was focused on her. How stunning she looked and how exquisite she smelled. It was a damn good job I had an early acceptance to college because if my future education relied on my ability to pay attention in this class then I would've been truly fucked.

With about ten minutes of the lesson to go I realised I had to get my situation under control before I had to leave for my next class. I sifted through every disgusting memory I had trying to find something to get my mind off the scent of strawberries and what it might be like to feed chocolate covered strawberries to Bella, naked. Finally I settled on a memory from the past summer. Emmett getting out of the pool to realise his shorts had become detached from his body. I would never see an ass like that again as long as I lived. At least, I hoped I wouldn't. It worked and some of my blood returned to my highest organ and I managed to croak out "I'll see you later," to Bella as I left the room hurriedly in case my affliction returned.

The next hour of academic torture was more bearable even if Emmett did pick up on my distractedness and tease me about its source unrelentingly for the duration of the lesson. Eventually though, the school day was over and Emmett was required for pre-game practice. I wished him luck. He knew I would never willingly attend a game but that I was proud of him all the same.

"Go get her tiger," he said gruffly with a grin before heading to the boy's locker room with his game face on.

Bella was waiting for me next to my car, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other and keeping her head down to avoid eye contact with anyone. Here goes nothing, I thought, getting my own game face on.

**Bella's POV**

I waited by his car for him after school, a bag of nerves after his ignorance during bio. When I looked up and saw him heading towards me with a smile on his face I relaxed somewhat. Whatever his problem was earlier it was apparently forgotten.

"Hey, so do you want to follow me to my place in your truck or I can take you and bring you back here to pick up your truck later."

"That should be okay," I replied, "as long as it's not too much bother for you."

"Not at all," he said. Pressing the button on his keys to unlock his car and throwing his backpack onto the back seat.

I must say, he drives like a total maniac. I was honestly frightened and clung to the sides of my seats as he swerved around corners and flew down straight roads for twenty minutes or so. I managed to distract myself from time to time with the music he was playing, classical, for the most part. Some of it I recognised from my own playlist and some brought back memories of my mother's kitchen back in Phoenix. She'd played classical music to help her relax during a few of her short-lived hobbies. Painting, basket weaving and yoga had all had classical soundtracks as an accompaniment.

One unfamiliar tune played though.

"This is lovely," I commented.

"Thank you," he said smiling.

"Who is it?" I asked, curious.

"Me," he replied simply.

"Really, wow. You're really talented. What's the song?"

"Original composition I named Esme's Song." He told me. "I wrote it for my adoptive mother's birthday last year," He shared un-self-consciously.

"She must be so proud of you," I said.

"Not nearly as proud as she was when this composition and my SAT scores scored me early admission to Dartmouth," he told me.

"Congratulations," I told him. I had applied to Dartmouth myself and was nervously awaiting a response from them and a handful of other, less prestigious schools.

"Thank you," he responded as we pulled into a three car driveway next to a beautiful house.

"It's a palace!" I exclaimed as he got out and opened my door for me.

"Not quite, but it does have a certain charm," he commented as we made our way up the path to the front door which he opened with his key and led us inside. "It's necessary to have somewhere this big. Mom hosts a lot of event for her various organisations and charities and dad hosts parties for his colleagues at the hospital quite often too." He explained. I just took in the flawless decorating of the foyer, the priceless art pieces and elaborate flower arrangements in crystal vases, interspersed with family photographs on every flat surface in a state of awe.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked me. "I'm going to get myself something before we start." He told me.

"I'll have whatever you're having," I said, not wanting to be difficult but thirsty.

"Strawberry milkshake ok?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed, as we walked into a faultless masterpiece of a kitchen. "I would love to have this kitchen," I commented as he rummaged through the fridge.

"You should talk to Esme. She loves this room. She had it custom designed to fit her every cooking need. She loves cooking, and has a real flair for it but rarely gets a chance. She's always so busy." He told me pouring baby pink liquid into glasses for us.

"That's a shame. I find cooking really therapeutic and necessary in my house. Dad would live off take out, fish and fry-ups if I let him," I laughed and he joined in.

"Well maybe you can come over for dinner one night when Esme cooks. I'm sure she would love to have a new mouth to feed and try out her new recipes on," he invited.

"I'd like that." I said and he smiled broadly. It was a gorgeous smile, slightly crooked but perfect in its imperfection.

"Come on," he urged taking his glass and leading me trough a formal dining room into what looked like a reception hall. "This is where we host our parties," he told me. "A lot of old houses have rooms like this one. It always sort of reminds me of the ball room in the sound of music," he joked. Funny but that's what it reminded me of as well.

He grabbed a remote from a small cabinet and pressed a button. A beautiful melody floated from invisible speakers around the room. Then he slipped the remote into his pocket.

"This song will play on a loop, so we have all the time in the world to practice," he told me. He took a final gulp of his milkshake and put his glass down on the top of the cabinet he'd retrieved the remote from. I giggled. "What?" he asked me.

"You've got a milk moustache," I said giggling and stepping forward to drag my thumb across the area above his top lip and removing the trace of white there. Too late I realised that I was practically staring at his lips and blushed scarlet before taking a hurried step back.

He seemed dazed for a moment but recovered quickly.

"First we need to stand correctly," he instructed, slipping into teacher mode. "Before we dance we'll have to bow and courtesy but we'll address that later. Now I'll take your right hand like this," he said taking my hand gently and holding it, "and you'll put your left hand on my shoulder," he said moving my hand to the right place. "That's it!" he said with another smile.

I felt kind of silly standing her like this until he placed his free hand on my waist. Then somehow this became serious. "Well your posture is already good, and that can be difficult to correct so at least we don't have to worry about that," he praised. "The next important thing is not to look at your feet; your eyes should be on mine for the most part."

I followed his instruction and looked into his eyes for a long moment before finding the green orbs too intense and having to look away for a moment.

"Good, next thing, you have to let me lead. I know it's totally anti-feminist to expect you to follow me but it's just how it's done. I don't make the rules so just bear with me."

"Okay," I said. "So, to summarise, keep my posture, don't look at my feet and follow your lead."

"Basically," he replied. "Okay and..." and then he was applying gentle pressure moving me backwards as he stepped towards me. I fought to keep my eyes level even though I dreaded to think what my feet were doing. He turned me to the right before moving me back again and then to the left and suddenly he was moving me around the room and if I had not been too busy keeping my eyes on his I'd have looked in one of the many mirrors to check it really was me.

This was effortless. I could do this. I don't know if it was because I was dancing with Edward and he was so distracting or what but I was graceful- me! It was freeing the movement just flowed. It was simple, almost like breathing, just instinct. Then suddenly my moment of joy ended as he tried to twirl me around and as soon as the eye contact was gone I was falling and landed on my ass- hard.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" I moaned from the floor, lying back in humiliation and covering my face with my hands.

"Oh my god, Oh my god! Are you ok?" Edwards was on the floor next to me, softly tugging at my hands, to see my face. I let him.

"I'm fine just terribly embarrassed." I moaned before laughing, soon Edward joined in, laughing along with me joyously.

Then suddenly the atmosphere changed. Neither one of us was laughing anymore and he was leaning towards me hesitantly. His eyes flicked between my eyes and my lips. He tongue snaked out to lick his own lips and I swore he was going to kiss me. But there was noise to my left and we both turned our heads in that direction."

"Edward, what do you want for dinner I was thinking of making...Oh, who's this?" said a smiling woman who'd just entered the room, I knew from the photographs I had seen earlier to be him Mom. She was looking at us with an amused yet slightly surprised expression. _Well this was embarrassing._

**A/N WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THE WORDS JUST WOULDNT STOP COMING FOR THIS ONE SO IT'S SLIGHTLY LONGER THAN MOST OF MY CHAPTERS ARE NORMALLY. I APOLAGISE FOR ANY ERRORS IN THIS ITS ALLMOST 2 AM AS IM POSTING THIS AND I'M VERY TIRED, I ALSO APOLAGISE FOR ANY BRITISH WORDS AND/OR PHRASES THAT HAVE LEAKED IN HERE. I USUALLY GO THROUGH AND AMERICANIZE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, BUT LIKE I SAID-IM TIRED. PLEASE TAKE A FEW MOMENTS TO REVIEW- THEY MAKE MY DAY. THANK YOU MUCHLEYS TO THE TWO PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED- YOU'RE BOTH DIAMONDS.**

**TILL NEXT TIME, KEEP SMILING-RAICHY X **


	4. Chapter 3

**So this has taken me much longer than usual to post. My computer ate the first version of this chapter and it took me a while to even think about starting it again. Add that to working 7 days a week and you have a seriously long update time. Anyway****-**** here it is!**

Chapter Three- Friday Night Highlights

**EPOV**

I shut my eyes briefly and sighed. My mother the cock-blocker ladies and gentlemen, or kiss blocker at least. And things had been going so well. Perfectly, actually. Since the moment she'd gotten into my car at school I'd been charming and funny and, hopefully, a good teacher.

She had even been impressed with my music- not my taste in music but my actual music. She'd been so complimentary. I admit I was being a little cocky when I told her about Dartmouth but what is the point in achievements if you can't be a little proud of them?

And my future place of learning and musical ability weren't the only thing that she had been impressed by. She'd seemed awed by the house. I mean, I knew it was more elaborate than most houses. Certainly none of my friends had homes like this, and the house I had grown up in was also quite different, still nice, but different.

She envied the kitchen also and I found myself inviting her for dinner one night without even thinking about it. She had accepted though, and I found myself grinning internally at the very thought of her spending more time here.

We made our way through the house to the room we always hosted our parties in. I picked up the remote to the sound system that was tucked away out of sight and pressed play. Luckily a soft tune with Frank Sinatra was first on whatever disc was in so I hit repeat so that it would pay on a loop. It was just the right speed for a waltz.

Too soon though we had finished the milkshakes i had fixed us and as I set my glass down and turned to Bella she laughed at me.

"What?" I questioned, confused.

She reached her hand out to my face and slowly wiped her thumb across the top of my upper lip.

"You've got a milk moustache," she explained.

I tried to ignore the sensation of her touch. But the way her eyes met mine before making their way down to my lips was harder to block out. She stepped back though and I slipped back into teaching mode.

I explained some basic rules she would need to know to make a decent start and she summarized them for me quickly. This was no surprise. I knew Bella was intelligent. It's why Mr. Banner had allowed us to remain lab partners for another year. Usually he liked to adjust the seating chart but he figured the two highest achievers in the class had better stick together.

When we first started to move I was not merely surprised but downright shocked at the ease with which Bella moved around the room. She allowed me to lead and didn't step on my toes, or stumble, or display any of her usual clumsiness. We just gracefully moved around the room like we'd been dancing together for years.

And this is where I made my mistake. Feeling positive and deciding Bella could probably handle it, I tried to spin her- without warning her first. I released her waist and raised my left hand taking her right with it. She started to turn but almost as soon as her face disappeared from my line of vision she lost her footing and fell- hard.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" she moaned gently from the floor.

I instantly knelt down next to her trying to see if she was okay. I leant over her and try to move the hands she had thrown up to shield her face. Eventually she gave in and let me see her face. It was bright red. I was surprised there was any blood in the rest of her body at this point.

Eventually though she started to laugh and I joined in, unable to help myself. Her laughter was infectious.

Then suddenly neither of us was laughing anymore. Something had changed in the air. I found my eyes drawn to her lips the way hers had seemed to be drawn to mine earlier. Without really considering my actions I leant forward slightly and readied myself to kiss her.

An unexpected noise had intruded on the moment though and a quick glance to my right told me I wouldn't be kissing Bella yet.

"Edward, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking of making...Oh, who's this?"

_My mother has exquisite timing._

"This is Bella," I said getting to my feet and helping Bella back up as well. "Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Cullen," Bella said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella. Edward never brings girls home..." my mother said, embarrassing me further.

"It's not like that mom. Bella and I are working on a school project together," I tried to explain.

"You have a school project that involves lying on the floor, listening to Frank Sinatra? Really?"

"Yes," Bella answered before I could. "My PE grade needs some serious help. This is extra credit. Edward's teaching me to dance."

"If you say so dear," mom said in a voice that clearly illustrated that she didn't believe a word we had said. "Edward is a wonderful dancer. You're in good hands."

"Oh I know," Bella replied. "Wish I could say the same thing for him though."

"That's not fair you were doing well before I tried to turn you," I tried to defend Bella.

"Well I'm going to get started on dinner. Will Bella be staying to eat?" mom asked.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked Bella.

"Oh...um, sure but only if it's no bother," she replied.

"Of course it's not," my mom said.

"Well I should call my dad and let him know," Bella explained and went to go get her phone from her bag. I watched her leave the room before turning to the stereo switching it off.

My mother just stood there, smiling at me.

"What!"

"You can deny it all you want. But you like that girl." She told me smugly.

"Don't you have some cooking to do?" I asked, ignoring the comment.

"Sure," she said and then headed off to the kitchen smiling.

_How did she get so perceptive? Did she really know me that well?_

When Bella returned from calling her dad we practiced some more. I explained about spotting (picking a point in the distance to focus on when you turned to help maintain balance) and twenty minutes or so later Bella was able to pull off a turn rather well. I was amazed by how quickly she was taking to it.

I suggested we stop for the night and Bella agreed. I offered her a tour of the house.

"Sure," she replied. "Do we have enough time?" she joked.

I showed her through the family room, my dad's office, the conservatory, the Library (which housed my piano) and ended the tour with my room.

"Wow. Enough music?" she asked me, running her fingers along the CD cases and flicking through some of the vinyl albums.

"More than most I guess," I explained.

"I'll say! It's not every day you find Debussy between Elton john and the kings of Leon," she said pointing to the CD's she'd just been looking through.

"That's true. My taste is more eclectic than most..."

We talked for ages- Music and books, movies and concerts. The topics were endless. I tried not to be surprised that talking with her was so easy but the truth was I had never expected it to be this effortless.

Too soon my dad's voice called up the stairs announcing dinner was ready. I reluctantly got up from my leather couch and offered my hand to help Bella to her feet too. I must have pulled a little too forcefully because she came barreling into me. Her body pressed into mine as we barely kept from toppling to the floor in a mass of limbs. Her face was just inches from mine and a strand of her hair had fallen in front of her eyes and I reached out subconsciously and pushed it back behind her ear. The atmosphere had changed again. Thirty seconds before it had been light and friendly, now it practically crackled with electricity.

Her hands which had been resting on my chest moved slowly to my shoulders and I leant in. I saw her eyes close and followed suit.

"Edward! Come on. We're waiting!" my dad's voice broke the spell and we drew apart both smiling embarrassedly before making our way to the door and downstairs.

In my parents defense the only other friend I'd had over for dinner was Emmett, who eats like a bear coming out of hibernation and grunts in response to any question posed by an adult. But they could've at least attempted to act normal. They peppered Bella with questions throughout the meal. She probably felt like she was being interviewed. But she was so sweet and answered everything they asked with a smile on her face. To be honest I'm not sure if my parents even noticed I was at the same table.

Not a moment too soon dinner was over and my parents disappeared, dad to his office and mom to the kitchen to clean up, and I had Bella to myself again. Sadly it didn't last long.

"I should probably be getting home. I'm sure you have other things to be doing. I know I have an English assignment I should be getting a start on," she said as we made our way to the front door.

"Can't you do it tomorrow?" I said, wanting to keep her company for a while longer.

"I wish. Alice is forcing me shopping tomorrow."

"Sounds painful," I joked as I unlocked my car.

"I'm sure it will be. But how about we practice again on Sunday afternoon? If you're not busy..."

"That's sounds good," I agreed instantly as I started driving back towards the school.

"Ok. Good."

We sat in silence for a little while listening to my CD.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, Bella spoke again.

"I wish I had a copy of this. I really love this song. It's very soothing."

I didn't have to think about it. I just pressed eject and handed the CD to her.

"Oh, you don't have to..." she started to say.

"I have plenty of copies. You can have that one."

"Oh. Well thanks. I had a good time tonight. Learning to dance isn't as bad as I was expecting it to be."

"I'm glad," I replied.

"Well I'll see you on Sunday."

"Sure, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight."

She opened the passenger door and started to get out but something stopped her. And she turned back to face me. Without hesitating she put one of her hands at the back of my neck and pulled my face to hers. And just like that we were kissing. There were no fireworks or other corny expressions. But it felt right, natural. Sat there in my car, kissing this beautiful, clumsy, incredible girl like it was the most normal thing in the world. I couldn't believe I'd waited this long to get to know her properly, how much time I had wasted.

It was over far too quickly. She pulled back slowly and smiled bashfully.

"I was disappointed earlier..." she said by way of explanation.

"Me too," I admitted. Her honesty must be as infectious as her laughter.

"Well... Bye." Then she was gone. I watched her get into her truck and head for home before doing the same.

Once home I started on my English essay. Bella mentioning it had reminded me I still hadn't finished my own. At about eleven thirty though i decided to call it a night and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

On my way back to my room I heard Esme whispering. Usually I wouldn't listen in a conversation that was clearly private but hearing my name made me stop short and move closer to the door.

"I don't know how you can be so calm about this. I'm worried about Edward, Carlisle!" she was saying.

"I just don't think we have anything to worry about just yet. The way you tell the story it has more to do with the girl than it does anything else."

"You don't think this has anything to do with..."

"No I don't" Carlisle interrupted her. "And until you have reasonable evidence that proves it does you should drop it," he told her.

"I hope you're right."

I went back to my room after that. I couldn't believe the conclusions Esme was clearly jumping too. Did she think I was unhappy here? Did it seem like I didn't want to be here? I decided to make a concentrated effort to show them how happy I was to dispel any doubts she was having.

But I can't ignore the fact that sleep did not find me easily. Once Esme had unknowingly planted the idea in my head it was hard to shake the feeling of unease I felt about it. Was there another reason behind my agreeing to teach Bella to dance? Was I unconsciously trying to please my birth mother?


End file.
